


Sun-Pissed

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's fair skin is no match for the Texas heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun-Pissed

“Dude, touch me with that shit again, I’ll kill you.”

Sam pauses, aloe vera gel in hand, staring at the red, inflamed skin of Dean’s body. Dean had been dumped in the Texas desert, no clothes, by a coven of witches -- there wasn’t an inch on him anywhere that hadn’t suffered the consequences of the noontime, summer sun. “Come on, Dean. Suck it up. This will help in the long run -- I swear.”

“Just try it, Sammy.”

“I’ll blow you after.”

Dean looks down at his also-sunburned dick, shakes his head sadly, says, “I fucking hate my fucking life.”


End file.
